demons soul
by silver hedgie
Summary: bad dream's i have? how can i stop them can i ask some one will they help me? Matsuri been having bad nightme's and how will he stop them will his friends help Sunao x Sora Sunao x Matsuri no flamers


**hi peep's am back and am never leaving ha now today is a Sukisho Fanfiction so enjoy no flamer's and the the couples are**

**Sora Hashiba x Sunao Fujimori**

**Yoru x Ran**

**Sunao x Matsuri**

**enjoy this fanfic!**

eh what's going on here today sunao smiled you' same happy sora yes like all was Sunao Teh yeah right what you talking about am all was happy know your not your all was grumpy and you talk wired' now now Sunao Sora calm down this not the time to fight;but Matsuri come on now were teenager's we know how to salt this' how? they both asked' well do you guys know how to avoid getting mad at Each' hmm well Sunao talked' water gun fight's ! sora' great ' Wha- but but wait i had my idea first he just trying to make me mad' now now Sunao will get to yours second let's do the water fight ' fine but were doing calk when were done good then let's get the water gun's' HEY SORA! yeah? hey' you spread me with water; that's the point of water gun fight oh yeah take that hey err take this'_ -they seam like here having fun-_ hey matsuri come join in your missing out on all the fun.

uh sure _-it's been so long sent's we did this when those two weren't fighting Each other any more-'_ hmm hey guys i thank it's time to go home it's getting pretty late okay Matsuri hey Sunao LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG! _-Sunao sure is still a kid in_ _said maybe that's the same thing with Sora-._ HEY WAIT UP YOU CHEATER' _-or maybe not sigh...-._

with the great world out there there's no wondering what will fined Matsuri' i guess your right it's hard to even stay safe with all the murder's around' hey Matsuri reamber when we used to scar Sora with those scayer stories yeah how so i know he used to get really scaerd and hold my hand when we went in to the forset; yeah Sunao did you ever have a bad child hood when you were a kid' well to put that way Matsuri no i really was just surrond by friends and family way you ask' not much i just had a bad child hood and i was wondering if you did to' oh what happen to your child hood my mom got sick and died and my father left me when i was born' oh sorry if i asked you that Masturi.

it's okay really am glad i let that out' HEY GUYS' Sora what with the big teddy bear just my sweet teddy bear i love cuddling it well way can't you just do that in the other room! SORA KNOW ONE WANT'S TO SEE YOU CUDDLE A TEDDY BEAR WELL AT LEST NOT ME' EH SHUT UP YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A TEDDY BEAR' hey Matsuri who you feeling' huh okay;grr give me that your a teenager not a child' hey give that back i had that when i was a child Sunao; hmm I'll get it back when your a kid Sora -sigh.- Matsuri! tell Sunao to give back my teddy he is just mad cause he doesn't have one' sigh.. Sunao give back the teddy bear sora stop acking like a kid am going to bed wake me up when it's never' huh way is Matsuri being like that i know you said something mean to Matsuri! what' know' i did not Sora he is probley just tired i know I'll be' -sigh-' what ever let's just go to bed fine! see you in the morning babe' WHAT WAY YOU oww my nose' hey Matsuri you can't sleep?no just can't am having these nightmare's again' again? Sunao you know when i was a kid and i had these nightmare's' ohh yeah and your mother all was sang a song to get the monster away yeah.'  
do you want me to do that huh oh know it's fine oh okay just don't stay up to late when have a lot of work from school ' i know see you in the morning' yeah you to'...

_-your weak poor stupid you little human can you really beat me?' no no-_

wha wha ohh NO I AM GOING TO BE LATE I GOT TO HURRY' is not is so is not is so Sunao is not Sora! hey guys way didn't any body wake me u' i was going to but Sora here said we'll be late for class like he really cared for class' hey i care Sunao don't ack like i don't' because you don't care for class' i do -sigh- can you guy's just stop fighting for a day am not really feeling well' sure Matsuri you sick let's just get to class' okay'! they both said and went to class'

**okay this is my first Sukisho hop you enjoyed it no flamers**


End file.
